


Refreshed

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, pre barisi, tiny mention of Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: A pre Barisi drabble where Rafael thinks about Sonny whilst in the shower.





	Refreshed

“Damn those dimples” Rafael mutters to himself, slamming his apartment door behind him with more force than necessary. His briefcase and coat deposited quickly in the usual spot as he heads towards his bedroom, loosening his tie as he walks.

The smooth silk slides through his strong fingers and he shivers slightly, his body thrumming with sensation as he thinks of the man the dimples in question belong to. He takes a deep breath, willing his body to be patient a little longer as he removes his suit, hanging it carefully in his closet. He catches sight of himself in the mirror, the soft cotton of his undershirt stretched tightly over his broad chest, his nipples peaked with arousal obvious through the fabric that still caresses them teasingly.

He steps into the bathroom, turning on the shower allowing it to heat as he pulls off the undershirt and the warm fabric of his fitted boxers, damp with precum from his days interactions with a certain handsome detective.

He steps under the hot water and allows his mind to wander to the seemingly endless mystery that is Detective "call me Sonny” Carisi. He feels the tension leave his body as the water runs over his neck and shoulders, the endless rivulets of hot water running down his strong body before pooling at his feet and draining away.

His hands travel down his body no longer able to resist the temptation as he takes his thick cock in hand slowly stroking it to thoughts of the younger detective.

It had felt as if the detective had somehow managed to be everywhere Rafael was today. Always bright and smiling, his confident hands gesturing animatedly as he talked passionately to whoever was listening at the time. The way he’d bent over Rollins’ desk displaying the curve of his ass and the surprising muscle of his thighs to their full potential. The way his body looked long and lean and endlessly tempting as he sat perched on the edge of Rafael’s desk, legs spread wide and hips jutting forwards as if in invitation. Not that Carisi, Sonny, was even aware he was doing it, he was just being him, his ever tempting self.

Rafael let’s his hand speed up as he pictures himself falling willingly to his knees in his own office, Sonny’s suit pants pulled hastily down his almost endless legs as Rafael peppers wet kisses and soft bites to the inside of his pale thighs. He tries to imagine the desperate sounds Sonny would make, soft and reverent, a stream of constant whimpers and pleas for more. He runs his free hand through his own wet hair picturing Sonny’s hand in its place eagerly trying to guide Rafael’s lips to his rigid cock.

His own hand tightens around his length, the muscles tense making the thick veins on the back of his hand match the defined ones on his dick as he imagines the length of Sonny’s weeping pink cock forced down his throat repeatedly. He lets his free hand roam over his skin, through the dark curls of chest hair as he pinches his sensitive nipples in turn, bucking slightly as he does, before continuing down over the soft curve of his stomach until he reaches to cup and squeeze his heavy balls.

He leans back against the shower wall as he pictures Sonny moaning wildly, Rafael’s name a desperate plea pulled from his lips as he cums down Rafael’s throat. Rafael licks his lips at the thought of the salty but bitter liquid pooling on his tongue as his hand tightens, his hips bucking, forcing his twitching cock into his fist as he cums hard with an unsuppressed groan.

The water of the shower continues to run down his body, washing away any traces of his release as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm.

He smiles to himself softly as he shuts off the water, steps out the shower and dries himself with a pristine fluffy towel, his mind eagerly working on a plan to make his fantasy a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, @svumanhattan :)


End file.
